


Batter Up!

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf bingo! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Minor Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott swings three times and misses three times. When the umpire bellows that he's out, he shrugs and jogs back to the dugout, passing the bat to someone else.</p>
<p>"Allison," Lydia says, leaning over and speaking low, "has Scott ever played baseball before?" </p>
<p>"Nope.  He's never played a single game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up!

**Author's Note:**

> so after seeing [these](http://poseystaco.tumblr.com/post/127513466609/tyler-posey-at-the-vampire-diaries-vs-teen-wolf) pictures, I couldn't resist writing this. this was also written for the 'free choice' and 'scott/allison/isaac' square on my teen wolf bingo card!
> 
> unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

Allison has been sitting down for no longer than five minutes and she's already positive that she has a sunburn.

She's wrapped up in a light sweater and all of her exposed skin is covered with sunscreen, but she swears that she can still feel herself frying underneath the blistering rays of the noontime sun. Every time she shifts slightly, her legs brush against the hot metal of the uncomfortable bleachers she's sitting on and she hisses slightly. Even with a blanket underneath her, she's pretty sure that she's going to have a bruised ass sooner rather than later. 

"How do you deal with this every week?" she asks Lydia, who is perched beside her. She's wearing a maxi dress and a wide brimmed hat and if the heat is bothering her, it doesn't show. 

"I like watching Laura play. Her ass looks great in shorts."

Well, there's no way Allison can argue with that. She stands up and folds the blanket underneath her in an attempt to make it slightly cushier. 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't work. 

By the time Isaac comes bounding up the bleachers, she's resigned herself to having a numb ass for the rest of the day. But as soon as he sits down, he slides his arms around her waist and tugs her into his lap. 

"Better?" he asks. 

"Much," she says, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "How's Scott doing?"

"Fine. I offered to give him a handjob for good luck, but he wouldn't go for it." 

"Damn. You'll have to try again later," she says with a laugh, ducking her head so that she can catch an actual kiss before the game starts. Isaac's fingers start trailing underneath the hem of her shirt but before she can ponder whether or not to let him continue, Lydia slaps her arm gently. 

"They're coming out onto the field, pay attention." Allison presses one last kiss against the corner of Isaac's mouth before turning so that she can see the field properly. Both teams are filing out onto the baseball diamond. Scott's is heading out into the field and as he jogs out towards the fence line, he turns and waves at them. Even from so far away, Allison can see his bright grin. 

"Where's Laura?" Allison asks Lydia. As Lydia parts her lips to answer, a yell comes from the dugout. 

"Derek! Move your ass!" 

"Down there somewhere," Lydia says, waving in the general direction of Laura's voice. "She'll come up when she gets sick of yelling at Derek." 

" _If_ she gets sick of yelling at Derek," Isaac retorts with a small shudder. Isaac may have only lived with the Hales for a few years before moving out on his own, but Allison knows that he's been at the receiving end of Laura's intensity on more than one occasion. 

"Fair point." Down in the field, the resounding crack of a metal bat striking a baseball signals that the game has started. The ball plummets straight down into the second baseman's glove. The next batter hits it right to Derek, who's playing shortstop. He catches it easily and tosses it back to the pitcher in one swift, fluid motion. The third batter gets struck out too and just like that, it's time for Scott's team to bat. 

Allison doesn't know how or who determines the batting order but somehow, Scott is second on the list. He swings his borrowed bat absently as he approaches home base, kicking up dust on his way.

"Go Scott!" Allison yells, cupping her hands around her mouth. Isaac follows suit a few moments later, although he yells _hot stuff_ instead. Scott turns and blows a kiss at them before he raises his bat to his shoulder and prepares for the coming pitch. 

Scott swings three times and misses three times. When the umpire bellows that he's out, he shrugs and jogs back to the dugout, passing the bat to someone else. 

"Allison," Lydia says, leaning over and speaking low, "has Scott ever played baseball before?" Isaac snorts with laughter and Allison has a hard time containing her own giggles. 

"Nope. He's never played a single game. But Derek's team would have had to forfeit if they didn't find another player, so I don't think he was able to be picky." 

"Didn't Laura tell you that?" Isaac asks, just as one of Derek's teammates hits the ball out of the park. 

"I don't think Laura actually cares about Derek's team," Lydia says. "She just likes yelling." On cue, Laura hollers at Derek as he steps up to the plate. In return, he curses at her in what sounds like Russian and hits the ball over the fence as well. 

Allison is surprised at how quickly the game goes by. Before she knows it, the umpire is calling out last inning. Scott has struck out every time he's been up to bat, but he's made a few good catches. By the time he jogs out into the field for the last time, his smile still hasn't flagged but his shirt is damp with sweat and his hair is plastered to his forehead.

"Looks like he's going to need a shower," Allison murmurs to Isaac, brushing her lips against his forehead. 

"What a coincidence, so do I," Isaac replies, squeezing Allison's hips slightly. "Wanna join us?" 

"I'm sure I could be persuaded." 

"You three are _awful_ ," Lydia groans, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, have you not grown out of that yet?" 

"Lydia, what did we catch you and Laura doing last week during movie night?" Allison asks, raising an eyebrow at her friend. 

"Fucking in your bathroom," Lydia says without batting an eyelash. "But that's different." 

Before Allison can ask exactly _how_ that's different, there's a babble of noise from the field. When she turns, it looks like both teams are rushing towards the fence.

Right to where Scott was standing. 

She's off Isaac's lap and down the bleachers in a matter of seconds. Isaac is right at her heels and they fly across the field, rushing past a few slow moving players. The others have gathered in a loose circle around a prone figure and as they get closer, Allison sees Scott's battered glove lying on the ground. 

"Move!" Isaac yells behind her. The crowd parts far enough for Allison to slip through and she drops to her knees beside Scott. His eyes are open and he's still breathing, but every terrible story Allison has heard about baseball injuries flashes through her head at once. 

"Scott, are you alright?" Isaac asks, dropping down beside Allison. Scott blinks a few times before nodding and slowly sitting up. 

"I think I'm okay," he says slowly, reaching out and prodding at his cheekbone. "Nothing's broken."

"You're going to have a hell of a bruise," Derek says, holding his hand out and pulling Scott to his feet. "If you wanna sit out the rest of the game, that's fine. We're going to win anyways." 

"Screw you Hale," someone from the other team calls, prompting everyone to laugh. 

"I think I'll take you up on that," Scott says, laughing as well and poking his cheek again. "Maybe I should just stick to lacrosse." 

"Maybe," Allison concedes, sliding her arm around Scott's waist as they make their way back towards the bleachers. "If it makes you feel any better, your ass looks pretty good in those shorts." 

"She's not wrong," Isaac says. "I think you'd look better out of them though." 

"I _could_ use a shower," Scott says thoughtfully. "And Derek's right, they're going to win. I don't think we really need to stick around for the last few minutes." 

"I love both of you," Allison sighs contently, pressing a kiss against Scott's bruised cheek. "I'll drive. Just in case you pass out or something." 

(Lydia calls later that night, to tell Allison that Derek's team won by ten points. 

Allison misses the call. Her and Isaac are too busy ensuring that Scott ends the day with more orgasms than potential concussions.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
